Admirador Secreto
by Mag-x-x
Summary: - “O moreno só desviou a atenção da leitura, ao notar o Uzumaki caminhando em sua direção com um envelope em mãos, um envelope laranja...” Yaoi/AU/SasuNaru.


**Título:** Admirador secreto.

**Autora:** Mag.

**Ship:** SasuNaru.

**Fandom:** Naruto.

**Gênero: **Romance, comédia.

**Censura:** K+.

**Capítulos:** Único.

**Beta:** Sem, rs.

**Sinopse:** "O moreno só desviou a atenção da leitura ao notar o Uzumaki caminhando em sua direção com um envelope em mãos, um envelope laranja..."

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. E eu não ganho absolutamente nada com esses devaneios.

**Notas da autora: **A idéia dessa fic partiu, sei lá... Do nada, haha, muito estranho, ruim, mas não consegui me controlar e escrevi ela. 

"_Você e eu percorremos uma longa distância juntos._

_E essa é a única verdade da qual estou seguro."  
__**DBSK - Asu wa Kuru Kara.**_**  
**

O loiro caminhava com passos decididos até seu alvo, suas mãos pesavam, pois carregava algo extremamente importante, carregava seu maior segredo. Durantes dias vinha juntando forças, decorando falas, gestos, tudo que precisasse para seu plano sair perfeito. "Uzumaki, seu idiota, enganar Uchiha Sasuke não será tão fácil assim...", pensou ao se aproximar cada vez mais do outro, que pelo seu semblante estava extremamente concentrado lendo uma de suas estórias favoritas. Será que era uma boa hora para conversar?

Sasuke agradecia mentalmente pelo momento de paz, onde se rendia à mais um livro, o moreno só desviou a atenção da leitura ao notar o Uzumaki caminhando em sua direção com um envelope em mãos, um envelope laranja. Estranhou a atitude do outro, afinal o que o Dobe fazia ali? Era fato que Uchiha Sasuke gostava de ler em paz, sem barulhos ou interrupções... 

- Sasuke! Tenho uma encomenda pra você. – Disse o loiro atrapalhado, fazendo com que o Uchiha perdesse todo o foco naquilo que fazia instantes atrás. O estrago já estava feito.

- Diga Dobe, o que é? – Quanto mais cedo resolvesse aquilo, mais cedo o loiro iria embora, e finalmente ele poderia ler em paz. 

Naruto estendeu os braços, quase enfiando o envelope na cara do Uchiha, que tratou logo de puxar a tal carta da mão do loiro, primeiro analisando, vindo do Dobe tudo seria possível, até mesmo uma bomba, depois cheirando e se assustando ao notar que a carta estava perfumada e pior, ele conhecia o perfume. 

- Naruto, o que tem aqui? – Disse sem esconder o tom de preocupação em sua voz.

- É uma carta Sasuke, sabe, daquelas que as pessoas escrevem, com palavras, frases... Por, por diversos motivos. – Sorriu envergonhado ao concluir seu pensamento.

- Como se eu não soubesse disso, humf. Mas me refiro ao conteúdo dela, usuratonkachi. Quem escreveu? Você?

Nessa hora Naruto corou e tratou logo de explicar melhor a situação.

- Não, não, er, me mandaram entregar, sabe é de um _admirador secreto_, uma amigo meu, que nossa Sasuke, é louco por você! Só que ao mesmo tempo é muito tímido e eu fui o encarregado dessa missão por te conhecer... 

- Hm, uma carta de um admirador secreto? Eu por acaso conheço esse tal amigo seu? – Sasuke tentava controlar o riso em vão, afinal o loiro não era um bom ator.

- Er, não, mas... Mas leia logo Sasuke, tenho mais o que fazer e preciso da resposta... Pro meu amigo claro.

Depois de todas aquelas explicações, que para Sasuke soava como "papo furado'' a carta foi aberta, e para surpresa dele ou não, havia uma declaração ali, atrapalhada, mas uma declaração.

_Sasuke Teme._

_Durante muito tempo te amar foi meu maior segredo._

_Meu maior tesouro._

_Minha mais profunda dor._

_Uma dor necessária, pois cada vez que meu peito doía, eu sabia que meu coração era seu, somente seu._

_Nunca tive coragem para me declarar._

_Até agora..._

_Mesmo que você seja esse teme insuportável._

_Mesmo que você implique com tudo que faço e digo._

_Eu nunca poderia deixar de amar você._

_Porque no momento que isso acontecesse, não haveria mais razão para nada, nem mesmo para a dor que me deixa vivo._

_Apesar do seu olhar frio e suas duras palavras, eu ainda tirarei você dessa escuridão, com a única coisa que posso lhe oferecer._

_Amor._

_**P.S: Foi difícil escrever tudo isso, você é tão fresco com palavras bastardo, um imbecil, não sei o que eu vi em você, tão insensível, sabe tenho vontade de mata-lo ás vezes, então trate de melhorar esse seu humor... E espero que goste.**_

_Do seu admirador secreto.  
_

Naruto aguardava apreensivo a leitura silenciosa feita pelo moreno, tentando notar qualquer mudança de estado na face perfeita, mas nada, continuava da mesma maneira de quando conheceu o Uchiha, **fria**, e isso de certa forma o machucava. Quando já estava pronto para fugir de seus próprios sentimentos, notou um sorriso de canto tão "Uchiha Sasuke" de ser, uma mão em sua cintura e a voz rouca escapando entre os lábios finos:

_- Eu também te amo._

Poderia morrer naquela hora, que morreria feliz. Foi tomado pelos braços fortes e por um beijo urgente. O beijo que tanto sonhara em receber, lábios que se reconheceram de imediato, como se já tivessem um contrato entre eles, não havia dominação por parte de nenhum, apenas desejo e saudades daquilo que nunca antes foi provado. Naruto estava feliz e Sasuke estava saboreando o seu mais novo vício. Se separaram apenas quando respirar foi altamente necessário, os rostos tomados por um rubor característico, corações em chamas, cúmplices, acelerados, juntos...

Sasuke se afastou e observou por um tempo aqueles traços perfeitos do _amante_, se perguntando como não havia notado o quão belo Naruto era, mas isso não importava, não depois de terem compartilhado o primeiro de muitos beijos, murmurou um "eu te vejo depois", lhe deu um breve selinho, juntou seu livro somado a carta, e partiu deixando um Naruto extremamente confuso.

Depois de muito pensar, uma pergunta rondou a cabeça do loirinho.

- Afinal, como ele descobriu que era eu?

**Notas finais:** Tosco, eu sei, mas gente me perdoem, foi do nada que me surgiu essa idéia, não ta betado então já imaginem... ;;

Mesmo assim, viva o yaoi de cada dia.


End file.
